


smoother than a fresh jar of skippy

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark and Yuma go to see a really terrible movie about mouthless zombies or something but Shark's a little too preoccupied with trying to flirt with Yuma to pay much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoother than a fresh jar of skippy

Yuma wants to go see some new movie that’s out in theaters but Kotori doesn’t like zombie movies and Tetsuo’s a scrooge and wants to wait and rent it in a few months, so Yuma comes to Shark, and even though the idea of spending twelve bucks to sit in a crowded theater with children screaming and kicking the back of his chair and greasy popcorn and overpriced boxes of candy appeals to him not at all, he says yes to Yuma, because it’s, well, _it’s Yuma_ , and Shark can’t say no to some time with Yuma (especially since he can take Yuma out for ice-cream or something afterward and maybe go for a walk or a drive around town or _something_ and it’s becoming a date in his head even if Yuma considers it “hanging out and seeing a movie about superhuman zombies from a parallel world who are using Earth to destroy another parallel world”).

(The hell kind of movie premise _is_ that, anyway?)

So he picks Yuma up at five, and they don’t leave until five-thirty because Yuma can’t find his socks and then he can’t find his jacket and then Akari spends about five minutes chiding them to be _home by ten_ and Shark gets the feeling Akari considers this a date too, and he doesn’t want her thinking he and Yuma are _going out_ or anything, because they’re not, like would she tell Kotori to be home with Yuma before ten? Doubtful.

When they get to the theater, Yuma manages to con Shark into paying for both tickets (if he didn’t have that childish way of saying Shark’s name, that _Shaaaaaku_ , maybe it wouldn’t have worked), and Shark is kind of embarrassed asking for _two tickets_ while Yuma is bouncing around next to him and the ticket lady gives him an unsympathetic look.

Yuma wants popcorn and soft drinks and candy and naturally Shark buys it too – _to share,_ he warns, but Yuma’s probably going to eat it all first anyway – and they find seats near the front because all the seats in the middle and back are already filled, and Shark groans inwardly because he hates having to crane his neck to see the whole screen.

Yuma eats half the bucket of popcorn before the previews are even finished and Shark has to take it away and shushes Yuma before people around them can get annoyed with Yuma’s protests because _eating that much popcorn is going to make you sick_.

About ten minutes in, Shark’s not sure he cares for the movie but Yuma’s cracked open the sour candies and is popping them in his mouth, and it hurts Shark’s teeth just looking at him – _those are going to destroy his teeth_ – but Yuma’s engrossed in the plot, which as far as Shark can tell is about two alien planets who wiped each other out and were reborn as zombies somehow.

He doesn’t really understand how the zombies are supposed to eat brains or whatever because they don’t have mouths – _seems like a really crappy evolutionary design, if you ask me_ – or even how they talk, really, but they seem to be communicating just fine, maybe through telepathy or something, and when one of the zombies rips its hand through a human’s chest, Yuma upends the half-eaten box of candies in surprise before clutching the sides of his chair.

He looks terrified, and Shark glances around casually before reaching for Yuma’s hand, which is _right next to him_ -

-but as soon as he thinks he’s finally got it, Yuma pulls his hand away and sets it on his lap instead.

Shark takes a deep breath because _you’ve gotta be kidding me_ but he lets it go.

About halfway in, Yuma’s kind of-sort of covering his eyes and Shark glances around again. No one seems to be watching – and he curses the fact that they’re sitting at the front because _someone might see it anyway_ – but Yuma looks so… _scared_ , and Shark discreetly moves his arm to wrap it around Yuma’s shoulders – for comfort, he tells himself, because Yuma looks very frightened by the murderous zombie aliens laying waste to the city and stealing souls (that’s what the plot sounds like, anyway) – but as soon as he is about to rest his arm, there is a loud crash on-screen and Yuma falls forward and covers his eyes again.

Shark sighs and slumps back in his chair.

When the movie is over, Shark had maybe a handful of popcorn and two sour candies – his teeth hurt, as predicted – and Yuma looks kind of sick – also as predicted – so Shark decides to make one final attempt at physical contact and grabs Yuma by the elbow. Yuma looks surprised for a moment but lets Shark pull him closer, and Shark suavely moves his hand from Yuma’s elbow to his waist.

“To keep you from falling over,” Shark explains indifferently, but Yuma kind of laughs weakly and pushes against Shark playfully.

“Hey, Shark?”

“What?”

“You’re about as smooth as chunky peanut butter.” And Yuma has a weak grin on his face and Shark’s face turns red and he clears his throat.

“Shut up.”


End file.
